


Take my Hand

by Atlas98



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlas98/pseuds/Atlas98
Summary: A different take on the proposal. There's a bet involved, as sanvers do and some cuteness and fluffiness. Based off the prompt:"Take my hand."  "Why?"  "I'm trying to ask you to marry me, so take my damn hand."Overall, just sanvers being happy and in love :)





	Take my Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, hopefully you like it :)  
> And big thanks to Oneenthusiaticshipper for the prompt :D

Bets have been at the forefront of hers and Alex's relationship for as long as Maggie can remember. From pool to firing ranges, hell even game nights are prime opportunities for something to be wagered.

But Maggie never imagined, that sitting here on a Friday night with Alex's hand in her own as they watch a movie, would result in a bet that would change everything...

“Why do we have to watch this again?” Maggie whines, motioning slightly towards the t.v. where San Junipero is playing across the screen.

Alex chuckles, leaning over and kissing Maggie’s dimples that etch into her face as the detective pouts.

“Because it’s my turn.” She smirks playfully. “And it’s cute.”

Maggie groans in admission, her forehead finding Alex’s shoulder as she shakes her head.

“You're lucky I love you Danvers.” She mumbles.

Alex just laughs at that, shuffling Maggie’s face away from her shoulder and kissing her softly.

“I think you secretly like all this romantic and cheesy stuff Sawyer.” Alex murmurs against Maggie’s lips, smiling when the detective pulls back with a playful scoff.

“You're way off Danvers.” Maggie retorts. “I'm a total badass. I don’t do cheesy.” She laughs, her fingers intertwining with Alex’s as her eyes focus back on the screen.

Alex hums in response, shaking her head a little as she leans against Maggie’s shoulder.

But the detective can feel Alex’s thumb moving over her palm, a little lost in the feeling of having Alex's hand in hers. So she isn’t ready when Alex suddenly speaks up, the look in her eyes letting on that she has something planned.

“Okay then.” Alex reasons playfully, pulling her hand away from Maggie’s and crossing her arms.

“Hey?” Maggie exclaims softly, pouting at the action. “What? Why?” She questions, shuffling over and hopping onto Alex’s lap as she tries to pry her folded arms open to hold the agent's hands again.

Alex laughs, wriggling under Maggie’s attempts.

“Wanting to hold my hand is kinda cheesy Mags.” She jokes, smiling at the way Maggie just leans back and folds her arms to mirror her. “I bet you couldn’t even go an hour without doing it.” She jokes.

Maggie narrows her eyes playfully, biting her bottom lip.

“I so could.” She determines.

“Oh really? You sure?” Alex teases, leaning forward and bumping her folded arms against Maggie’s own.

“You're on.” Maggie smirks, clambering off Alex and settling next to her again.

“Winner gets to choose movies for the next three days.” Alex proposes with a raised eyebrow.

And Maggie knows that Alex knows she definitely has some things queued up to watch. And Alex, well she has a list of rom-coms that Maggie doesn’t actually mind, so long as Alex is watching with her. So she can't really lose either way.

“All right Danvers. One hour.” She confirms.

“One hour.” Alex smirks. “You can’t win this one.” She reasons.

Maggie just shakes her head with a smile, focusing back on the t.v. and settling against Alex, forcing herself not to reach out for her girlfriend's hand like she would normally.

And the plan is to just watch the episode, sing along a little to the soundtrack, contemplate getting a jeep. So that’s what Maggie does for a while, content with having Alex’s shoulder against her own, her girlfriends fascination over the story unfolding in front of them, even though she’s seen it tens of times, making Maggie smile.

Its when she realises her focus has switched from the screen to Alex that Maggie starts to think she’s gonna lose this bet. Because she’s just sitting here, on the couch, in their apartment, and she has the most amazing girl right beside her. And the only thing stopping Maggie from holding her hand is losing a bet.

So when the end credits start rolling, that unmistakable song filling the living room and Maggie notices Alex reaching up to wipe a tear off her face, well Maggie knows that she would lose millions of bets to do what her heart is asking right now.

“Alex?” Maggie questions softly, shuffling off the couch to kneel down in front of the agent.

“Ugh I know, it gets me every time. I can’t help it.” Alex laughs out, wiping at her face with a smile as she tries to dry her eyes.

And Maggie can literally feel her heart stop at the sight of Alex looking down at her once she calms down a little. The words she wants to say are lost to the unbelievable amount of love that consumes Maggie’s chest.

“You okay?” Alex asks quietly, her hands reaching forward and stopping softly at the edge of the couch.

Maggie just nods, taking a deep breath and holding her hand up in front of Alex.

“Give me your hand.” She requests gently.

Alex narrows her eyes a little. “I don’t think so Sawyer, I'm not falling for that.” Alex chuckles out.

Maggie tilts her head, feeling her dimples burning into her cheeks at how cute Alex is.

“I surrender, you win. With me, you always win.” Maggie whispers, feeling sort of free at the admission. “So take my hand Alex.”

“Why?” the agent asks quietly.

And Maggie can’t help just shrugging a little, the smile on her face just getting brighter the more her heart beats for the woman in front of her. So if that’s what it takes, if Alex is the only one who can calm the storms in Maggie's head and make her heart feel like it can go on for eternity, then Maggie doesn’t even want to question it.

“Because I want to ask you something. And I need you to hold my hand, because you're right. I can’t go very long without you, I don’t ever want to.” Maggie offers, tears threatening to steal her breath away.

“Maggie... are you..” Alex starts, a hand covering her mouth as she cries a little.

“I'm trying to ask you to marry me Danvers, so take my damn hand.” Maggie smiles out, breaking into a laugh when Alex instantly grabs her fingers, lacing them together as she shuffles off the couch to kneel with Maggie, pulling their joint hands into her chest and holding tightly.

“Is this real?” Alex questions softly. “I've dreamt about it and this feels different, so please say it’s real.” She whispers.

And Maggie can’t help letting her fingers slip out from between Alex’s, her hands trailing to the agent’s jaw to hold her steady. It’s a little difficult, Maggie’s heart practically combusting at hearing that Alex has dreamt about this. But the detective pushes through all the same, the importance of what she needs to do urging her on.

“We're real, you and me, right here and now.” Maggie assures, her thumbs wiping away the tears on Alex’s cheeks. “And if it's okay with you, I’d really like to ask you now.”

Alex just nods, her hands coming up to thread into Maggie’s hair and pull her in close until their foreheads touch, Alex’s shaky breaths landing against Maggie’s lips.

And Maggie will admit, she’s dreamed about this too. Pictured roses with bridges in the heart of the city, even game nights with scrabble pieces and pizza.

But this, right now in this moment, Maggie wouldn’t trade it for anything she could have imagined.

So she has no fear, no reservations, just an unfathomable amount of love for the girl here with her. And she wants it to last forever.

“Alex?” Maggie questions gently, stroking the agent's hair back a little so she can look in her eyes. “Please. Will you marry me?”

Alex just pulls her in, her lips finding Maggie’s as tears stain their cheeks. And the smile Alex has on her face when she pulls back a little is honestly making Maggie a little dizzy.

And if ever Maggie were to tell this story over, she'd say the time she waited for Alex felt like an eternity and a split second all at once. But that when the answer finally comes, it feels like she has found her heart in a universe of stars.

“Yes, forever.” Alex whispers, finally letting her hand find Maggie’s again, the gesture making Maggie feel like she’ll never let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there's anything to fix and whatnot, but hopefully you liked it. Feel free to let me know :D x


End file.
